Two Lonely Souls
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: For the Quidditch Fanfiction League (LL). Rose Weasley is tired of feeling perfect and miserable and wants to let it all go, one stormy winter night. Unfortunately, emotions, drinking, and ice don't mix well. Lucky for Rose, that a certain silver haired boy is there to save the day. ONESHOT


**For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Little League**

 **My Team: Gryffindor**

 **Position: Chaser 1**

 **Round: 2- emotions**

 **Prompts:**

'Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you' - Roger Ebert

(Word) icicle

(Word) overwhelmed

my emotion: sad.

Rules: can't use the word sad at all.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks to RedButterfly33 for beta'ing. Thanks Red.**

* * *

Rose Weasley stared out the window, her red hair pulled into a loose bun, with strands coming out. She absentmindedly tugged on a lock that covered her blue eyes.

The sky was dark, gray clouds looming overhead. The wind was howling and screaming, and the moon was shining, the only brightness on such a gloomy night.

A storm was coming.

* * *

However, Rose Weasley seemed immune to it. She stood barefoot in front of the window in black pajama shorts and a blue shirt, a huge gray hoodie covering them. Goosebumps could be seen on her body, but it didn't faze her. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that Voldemort could appear in front of her and she wouldn't notice.

Everything seemed to be hitting her all at once. The events in the last few months simply overwhelmed her.

The news of her receiving Head Girl.

The news of her dad's affair.

Her mother's accident.

Her godfather's disappearance.

Her suffering grades.

Albus' refusal to put her on the Quidditch team.

Her boyfriend's affair with her cousin, Lily.

Her cousin Lucy's pregnancy announcement.

It was all just too much for her to handle.

* * *

She was Rose Nymphadora Weasley, the perfect daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Failure, breaking down and being anything less than perfect was not acceptable.

For once in her life, she wanted to be alone and let it all consume her. She didn't want to be strong. She wanted to cry and let it all out.

She wanted to be free.

She wanted to be free to cry without having to worry about it appearing in _The Daily Prophet._

She opened the window and let the air rush past her, causing strands of hair to dance like crazy around her face. Closing her eyes, she let the cold bitter air nip at her nose. She then grabbed a bottle from the floor and took a huge swing, letting the fire whiskey warm her up. Several other bottles were scattered at her feet. It was a good way to drown the misery she felt.

She reached out a hand and some snow and rain fell on it.

She sighed, smiled, and threw her head back, curls escaping her bun.

She took another swing and stepped out the big window.

The storm was starting.

* * *

It was a well-known fact that the Astronomy Tower was the coldest place in the school, even colder than the Slytherin common room. Scorpius Malfoy knew this. Everyone knew this. It was why classes were cancelled during blizzards and warming spells were cast.

It was the place where couples came for a snog, but during the winter times, it was where the lonely and depressed dwelled.

Draco Malfoy himself told Scorpius that he used to spend winter nights there. He admitted to his son (while under the influence of fire whiskey) that he had almost jumped off one night.

Scorpius Malfoy had made it is mission to check the Astronomy Tower during the winter months so that he could help anyone if needed. There was hardly anyone there most of the time, so he wasn't too worried.

* * *

However, all day there was this feeling in his chest.

This panicky beating of his heart.

This nervousness that was making him worry.

Something told him that on this melancholy night something would happen.

Usually he only checked the tower once, but that night he checked it every hour. His brain told him that he was being paranoid, but heart was telling him something else.

He reminded himself of a muggle saying that his father told him many times:

"'Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you"- Roger Ebert. (Draco loved quoting important muggles around Scorpius and did it often in the privacy of their manor.)

* * *

It wasn't until midnight, when the blizzard had reached its peak, that it happened.

He told himself that this was the last time he was checking and he swore to himself that it would be. The storm was at its worst and he doubted anyone would be out of bed on such a horrible night.

He peeked into the tower and saw several bottles on the floor. Half of one was missing, so he knew Albus's Invisibility cloak must be there as well. That meant that either a Potter, a Gryffindor, or a Weasley was there. Scorpius stepped farther into the tower, but found it empty. Someone had opened the huge glass door that normally covered the tower during the winter, so now rain and snow would freely enter and cover the floor. He peered out and saw a small figure through the freezing snow and icy wind, and the sight made his heart drop.

* * *

Rose Nymphadora Weasley.

Fellow Head.

His crush.

The girl he lost his first kiss and virginity to one drunken night last year.

Rose.

* * *

He saw her standing outside in the freezing cold in just a hoodie. He hoped that she had pajamas on underneath.

He walked toward her, curious and worried.

Then she turned around and saw him.

He saw the bottle in her hand fall to the ground and shatter into a million pieces.

He saw blood appear on her skin where the shards cut her.

Then she turned back around to stare at nothingness.

Scorpius felt his heart break.

* * *

The scene was almost hypnotizing. The once lively red head standing in the cold, the wind tossing her undone curls around her like she was some goddess.

The goddess of winter.

The once cold boy, whose heart was racing, but legs could not move, was powerless to help her.

Powerless like his father, when Bellatrix tortured Hermione in front of him.

Time stood still.

He stared at her and she stared out, aware of his presence, but not speaking.

Neither moved, however the blizzard raged on, whipping snow and bitter cold air around them.

Scorpius could feel the it through his cloak, he could only imagine how cold Rose was.

"Rose. Let's go inside."

"I can't feel anything. Not anymore. I'm happy. Finally."

"Rose."

"I can't remember the last time I was happy. Lately all I feel is… misery."

"Please."

"I hate it. I want to be happy! Why can't I be happy! I hate this! I hate feeling…"

Her voice was growing louder and louder with every word until she was shouting, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly, a loud noise like shattering glass startled them.

* * *

Scorpius saw the icicle break and before he could think twice, he was shoving Rose out of the way. Unfortunately, their combined weight and momentum caused them both to fall off the tower.

"Accio Firebolt!"

He prayed that it would work, but nevertheless he twisted them mid air so that she was above him. That way he would receive the most impact in the worst-case scenario.

He would not let her die.

* * *

Rose Weasley Did NOT want to die. Not one bit. Not at all.

But when that icicle broke and came towards her, she saw her life flash before her eyes.

She saw how happy she was before, and realized that she was in control or her emotions. No one else had the power to make her feel miserable. She prayed to Merlin and Dumbledore and promised herself that if she lived through this, she would never let anyone make her feel less than what she was worth.

* * *

Then something hit her. Something big and warm and male. Strong arms wrapped around her and she looked down at the face of Scorpius Malfoy. Then she realized they were heading for the ground. She buried her face into his chest and silently apologized to her mother and to Mr. Malfoy for her actions.

Then she felt them jerk up and saw that Scorpius had called for his Firebolt, and he had one hand currently on the broom as it flew through the storm. However, she knew that if he didn't get a tighter grip, they would fall.

"Scorpius!"

* * *

He looked down at her and then she twisted her hand, making her slip, and he watched her fall and scream. For a second he couldn't breathe, then he realized that he had a broom in his hand, used his momentum to get on, and flew through the storm towards her.

He ignored the cold, and the snow, and the ice, and the rain, and instead focused on Rose.

He managed to catch her and cradled her in his arms. She shivered against him and he could feel her heart against his chest. He kissed her forehead and flew her into the castle.

Scorpius delivered her to Nurse Patil and refused to leave her side. He held her hand through everything.

* * *

For the rest of the year, he was always by her side. He kept the darkness away and kept her happy. He held her hand, hugged her, and loved her.

He became her friend.

When Rose and Scorpius gave their graduation speeches, they did it standing next to each other, holding hands.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think and drop a review!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
